beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter Scorpio 145D
Counter Scorpio 145D is a Beyblade that was released in the Beyblade Deck Attack & Defense Set on August 7, 2011 in Japan. It was released separately by Hasbro. Its owner is Demure. It was also released in a 2-pack with Burn Wolf SW145WD. Face Bolt: Scorpio This face depicts Scorpius, one of the 88 Constellations in our galaxy. Energy Ring: Scorpio The Energy Ring is a purplish-red color and represents a scorpion's stinger. It is the second lightest Energy Ring, only heavier than the Gemios clear wheel by 0.01 grams. Due to it's light weight, it's unknown why it's called a "defense" energy ring when it's actully a stamina energy ring. The Hasbro release is a gold colour. Attack: 2 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Counter *'Weight:' 29.2 grams Counter is styled like a HWS version of the Metal System Leone. It possesses six similar mane-like projections that coordinate its circumference, similar to Rock. The gaps between the six projections are too large to provide consistent smash for a competitive Attack Customization. Counter still showcases fair Smash Attack, but unlike Leone, it lacks the same degree of recoil. This is because the projecting paws are more compact and rounded than its counterpart’s. The lowered recoil makes it a better, albeit underwhelming, choice for a Defensive combo, hence the name Counter since it focuses on counter attack. Its Defense, Stamina, and Attack power is equal to Rock. When used with spin tracks like 100/90 and Defense bottoms, it can shift away attacks with it's curved design. It is outclassed by Twisted (Basalt) and Earth. It also, if used alot, can chip easliy. Customisations * MF-H Counter Bull 90MB (Defense) = Great at defeating attack and stamina type beyblades. * MF-H Counter Aries 100JB (Defense Attack: 1 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145, along with its variants (C145, DF145, etc.), was once the highest Track available, until the 230 Track was released with Flame Byxis. It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity. 145, as tall as it is, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because Stamina Types are not traditionally designed to be used against Attack Types. It is outclassed by AD145/DF145/M145. Performance Tip: D (Defense) *'Weight:' 0.68 grams The Defense Bottom, which acts as a wider version of a Sharp Tip. When hit by an opponent, a Beyblade with this Bottom will have lessened recoil and will recover from attacks more efficiently than a Sharp Tip. However, while recovering, the Defense Bottom will cause the Beyblade to lose some Stamina, caused by the added friction. The Defence tip is now outclassed by SD, PD WD & EWD for Stamina. Customisations * Virgo DF145/AD145D (Stamina) * Night Virgo DF145/AD145D (Stamina) * Burn Virgo DF145/AD145D (Stamina) Attack: 1 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 2 Gallery CS.jpg CounterScorpio.png F41EBFE65056900B1044D41E7F3FA72D.jpg Trivia *Counter Scorpio is one of the many Beys that uses the 145D combo, like Grand Capricorn, Vulcan Horuseus, and Pirates Orojya. *Its counterpart, Rock Scorpio, is owned by Busujima. *Unlike the anime, Hasbro's Counter Scorpio has a yellow energy ring, but in the anime, it has a black one. *Counter Scorpio is released in a 2-pack with Burn Wolf SW145WD. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Defense Type Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Beyblades